delicious_in_dungeonfandomcom-20200214-history
Chapter 1
Hot Pot is the first chapter in the manga Delicious in Dungeon. Summary The chapter begins with a story of the dungeon's discovery. In a small village, a man emerged from the depths of the catacombs claiming to be the king of a golden country that fell one thousand years ago. The country had been sealed deep underground by a lunatic magician. With his final words, the man declared before turning to dust: "I bestow my entire kingdom upon the one who defeats the magician". In present day, an adventuring party of six battle with a large dragon. Although they had made thorough preparations beforehand, they had fallen to misfortune, losing valuable time and supplies. Hunger and fatigue had taken a toll of them, nearly wiping them out. However at the last minute, the party leader's sister Falin knocked her brother Laios out of the way of a dragon bite, and in a last-ditch attempt at saving the party warped them out of the dungeon. Laios wakes later on a field, still hungry. Two members of the party, Marcille (an elven mage) and Chilchuck (a halfling rogue), brief him on what happened while he was unconscious: Falin cast a warp spell to rescue the rest of her party, but it left them penniless because their belongings didn't come with them. Two other party members left on top of this, bringing them down to only three people. After weighing the costs of preparing for another journey into the dungeon, Laios figures it would take too long and announces his intent to enter the dungeon alone, selling Marcille and Chilchuck's equipment to fund the expedition. They insist on following him however, and soon learn what Laios planned to do for food: take what they need from the dungeon, including eating monsters. Marcille doesn't take the idea well, loudly protesting as Laios gathers ingredients for a hotpot. Her shouting draws the attention of a nearby dwarf, Senshi, who upon arrival starts teaching them how to prepare giant scorpion and mushroom properly for cooking. After adding a few more ingredients from his pack and from the dungeon, the meal is ready and is quite delicious! After they're done eating, they finally make introductions. Laios tells Senshi his mission to save his sister, and upon hearing their goal involves slaying a red dragon, Senshi asks to join the party. It's been his dream to cook a red dragon, after all. They accept him, but wonder if it's alright to eat a dragon that ate a person. As the chapter closes and they travel through the catacombs, they decide there is no hierarchy involved in eating dungeon food. "Eating is, quite simply, the exclusive privilege of the living". Characters in Order of Appearance *Delgal *The Mad Sorcerer *Laios Thorden *Shuro (unnamed) *Namari (unnamed) *Marcille *Chilchuck *Falin Thorden *Senshi Dishes * Big Scorpion and Walking Mushroom Hotpot Trivia * This is one of the only chapters Chilchuck is seen wielding a weapon. He's seen briefly with a bow and arrow on page 3. * Similarly, Namari wears a horned helmet in a style like Senshi's during battle, but it was left behind once the party returned to the surface.